Petavatthu(Ghost stories)31
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Petavatthu>>'STORY OF SERINI' ---- 31. THE STORY OF SERINI (3.6) While the Teacher was living at Jetavana monastery, he told this story. It is said that in the Kuru country, in Hatthinipura (Hastinapura/ present Meerut) there was a harlot called Serini. She, when the townsfolk welcomed the monks coming on mission, and urged her, "Come, thank them with a gift," refused, saying : " Why should I give this gift to the shaveling recluses(shaven headed monks) ? Why should I give up something for him who is of no account?" When she died she was reborn as a peti behind the moat of a frontier fortress, Then certain lay disciple of Hatthinipura, went to this frontier town in order to trade, and at dawn crossed the moat to transact his business, saw her and asked her in a stanza : 1. " Naked and of hideous appearance are you, emaciated and with prominent veins, You thin one, with your ribs standing out, now who are you, you who are here?" (same as in 2.1 para 1). She in turn said : 2 . "I, venerable sir , am a peti, a wretched denizen of Yama's world; since I had done a wicked deed. I went from here to the world of petas." (as in 2.1 para 2). Then he in a stanza asked: 3. " Now what evil deed was done with your body, speech or mind? Because of what act have you gone hence to the world of petas ? " (as in 2.1 para 3) She replied in six stanzas: 4 . "I was hanging about the public bathing places for half a month. Although giving is a duty. I did not provide for myself a refuge. 5. "In my thirst I approach the river; it becomes empty. During the hot hours I go into the shade; it becomes hot. 6 . And a consuming wind, fiery-hot, blows over me. Reverend sir, I deserve further affliction than this. 7. "Go to Hatthinipura and tell my mother: 'I saw your daughter, an unfortunate denizen of Yama's world. Since she committed an evil deed, she went from here to the peta-world.' 8. "Now I have possessions to the amount of four hundred thousand which, without telling anyone, I deposited under my couch. 9. "Then let her give a gift in my name and may she have long life; and when my mother presents a donation for me, may she ascribe the merit of donation to me, Then I shall be happy, blessed in all my desires." While the peti told this story, he paid attention to her speech, and thereafter when he had finished his business, went and told the affair to her mother. The redactors record this in these verses : 10. He assented. with the words, "So be it," and went to Hatthinipura, saying: "I have seen your daughter, a wretched denizen of Yama's world. Since she committed a wicked deed. she went from here to the peta-world. 11. "On that occasion she advised me-' Kindly tell my mother: I have seen your daughter a wretched denizen of Yama's world. Since she committed an evil deed, she went from here to the world of the petas, 12. "Now I have possessions ... (as in 8). 13. "Then let her give . . .' " (as 9) 14. Acccordingly she then presented the gift and ascribed to her the merit of donation; and the peti was happy and of beautiful bodily appearance. When her mother heard this, she gave a gift to the company of monks as desired, ascribing it to her.